


Unattainable: Present, Past, Future

by Akott



Series: Too long and too good to be [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A few conversations, Don't do bad things to your body if you're depressed, Don't really care though, EXCUSE ME I'M GOING TO EDIT AND HAVE A PANIC ATTACK, Everyone truly deserves it, F/M, I can't spell that word, I don't like Perrie, I fuck up people's love lives, I get philosophical, I have no idea where this is really going, I hope you like, I may be mean and kill someone, I saw this one funny/cute moment of her, I wish Zayn all the happiness though, I would read this, I'll be here for you!, I'm pretty sure I'm insane, I'm ranting in TAGS, I'm tired, It's pretty weird and shit, M/M, Mostly talking in 3 POV, Moving on (AGAIN), Moving on though, Multi, Nice ways to deal with depression, OMFG THIS IS HAPPENING, Rambles are nice, She was acting like an immature brat or bitch the whole time, So I won't., TAKE IT!!! :P, The shit we give the boys in 1D, Which is pretty sad, Why is she marrying Zayn?, Written at one in the morning., but i like it, but insomnia is a bitch and won't let me sleep so yeah, idk - Freeform, like seriously, mentions of depression, second work, whatever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3590985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akott/pseuds/Akott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam's hopelessly in love with Zayn, who's working to create his wedding with Perrie. However Liam doesn't know his own heart until someone spells it out for him, and even then he's still confused about it all. When Niall pressures him for a movie-night, somehow they get drunk and Zayn walks in on Liam confessing. From there on out- its Zayn already loving Liam, but Perrie getting in the way of something that could turn beautiful.</p><p>(Possibly going to be heavily edited in the near future. That and I'm a terrible author)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unattainable: Present, Past, Future

**Author's Note:**

> I’m gonna do a series/compilation of dribbles of whatever I want whenever I want. So I decided to write… another. I think the pairing is going to be… Ziam. With TOP!Zayn and BOTTOM!Liam. So let’s see how his ass takes it, huh? Haha, enjoy! Oh and this one won’t have any explicit sex, sorry about that I’m not in the mood to write it now. Maybe I’ll do a threesome with Liam, Zayn, and Louis later though, eh? Can anyone scream “DOUBLE PENETRATION”? I can. MOVING ON!

 

There’s this thing. See all of the boys in One Direction need to vent out every once in a while. It’s hard to hit clubs to pick someone up for a one night stand, plus their girlfriends aren’t always with them. Though Harry and Niall don’t even have girlfriends that can help their repressed emotions subside. 

Based on their brotherly bonds, and the fact that they had so much tolerance for one another, it was nearly impossible for the boys not to hook up with one another, every… ‘once in a while’. 

It was just easier and common sense to hook up with someone that could actually and already relate to the daily struggles, even if some were more farfetched than others. At the end of the day, when nobody else was there, the other boys were. That fact proved to intensify their already strong bonds to nearly make them invincible. Plus keeping all of their sexual prowesses and encounters hidden was easy. They could pass some of it by as jokes and meaningless flirting. Very easy and the fact that they shared hotel rooms made it even easier. 

So easy, it became addicting. 

They never did it all together, let alone four, but threesomes weren’t uncommon. Usually it was Niall with nearly anyone (his urges were quite hard to satisfy among any of the boys) who could do a bare minimum of five rounds. The rest of the boys were mostly capable of three at nights. Harry preferred to shag Niall mostly, with Louis sometimes, staying away from Liam and Zayn. Louis mostly stayed with everyone, but Niall, some sort of tensions there, but that still didn’t stop them from having some pretty dirty sex sometimes. Louis had to be pretty tipsy though.

Liam was able to do things with Harry and Niall, but mostly stayed with Louis and Zayn. Out of all the boys, he was the most muscular one and nearly almost dominated in bed. 

If nearly almost was a saying.

He had remembered countless times that the boys teased him when Zayn pulled him aside, about how Zayn was going to have a rough time in the morning. Liam couldn’t help, but be bashful with their words, because that’s not how it worked at all behind the scenes. 

No, when Zayn got him alone, shit really went down.

There was no doubt about it that the Pakistani boy was one of the skinnier members, if not the leanest one out of them all. How he managed to managed to even throw Liam onto the bed, let alone make him completely submissive was a mystery to even himself. Forcefully moving Liam was a hard enough task, and the strength shown to do so was seriously impressive.

Even Paul sometimes had trouble moving Liam places he didn’t want to go. He was a sturdy man that Sophia was lucky to have. 

Speaking of Sophia though.

Turns out literally most of the girls were beards. Liam and Sophia were mega friends that happened to both be single and perfectly fine with their fake relationship. Hell, Liam loved the girl with all his heart like a sister. Sure, he could pretend to be romantic and sweet, but only when the time came. Otherwise when the spent the night at another’s place, it was all in good fun. 

In fact, Liam was positive he was becoming gay or bisexual with the increase of frivolous acts. He started looking towards them and enjoyed it way more than he did with any other woman.

He knew for sure that Louis was exclusive with Eleanor, but the sexual details and whether or not they would get married was still under question. He knew he would have to come clean with her if they did want to get married about their promiscuous acts, but that was for another time. 

What really had Liam wondering was the details behind Zayn and Perrie’s relationship. 

He had met the girl a few times and she seemed nice, but once she got comfortable with Liam, did she turn into a major bitch. She was a different person by herself and with Zayn, a real-life two-faced witch. Forgetting her slightly manipulative tendencies and flirting ones, Liam didn’t like her one bit. 

He could feel his heart being condensed into a tiny box when he overheard them planning their wedding. Zayn and Perrie were laughing, she wasn’t acting malicious or obnoxious, but ‘genuine’. 

Liam didn’t even know if she was real or fake. Her personality was too demanding and bipolar. In fact sometimes the brunette thought she was entirely bipolar, yet the glares he received behind Zayn’s back were another thing. 

Why this bothered Liam so much was beyond him, but Perrie bugged him to no end. No end at all. He had a bad feeling about her and what he felt watching their lovey-dovey moments scared him.

So he decided to consult his girlfriend one night while watching Toy Story, his mind too focused on what his heart was dealing with to properly watch the movie.

“Hey, Sophia?” Liam cautiously asked her, prodding her bicep with his finger. “Could I… uh… talk to you for a sec?” For Liam to sound dejected and confused was something serious up. She paused the movie and turned towards him. 

“Sure, go ahead, Liam. I’m all ears.” The male brunette blushed at the sudden amount of attention he was getting. He hesitated in telling Sophia the details about his special happenings with Zayn, but then it all came flowing out of his mouth.

“I’m gonna be honest with you here, I’m pretty sure you’re entirely jealous of Zayn.”

“Sophia, why would I be so concerned, let alone jealous, that Zayn has Perrie? She’s kind of a bad word that rhymes with witch,” Liam was never really one to curse aloud, unless really provoked. His cute wording had Sophia giggling at his antics. 

“You Liam Payne, are misinterpreting what I meant. All the while still being ridiculously adorable with your wording. No, I meant that you’re jealous Zayn is getting married to such a bitch. You don’t have to hide your wording around me, honey. I agree with you that he’s marrying a broad, for whatever stupid reason.”

“Wait, what? Soph, I’m lost…”

“I’m saying that it’s  you who wants to be in the relationship with him. That you want to be by his side, planning  your wedding. Liam, it’s still cute, but can really annoying when you are dense.”

“I… I like Zayn?”

“I’ve made it blatantly obvious. So how about we pull out some ice cream and start watching chick flicks, okay? I think you’re going to need some time to process all of those repressed feelings and start to understand that you might not be able to have him.”

“Your honesty exceeds you sometimes, Soph. But, yeah. Let’s watch really cheesy movies to make my heart stop hurting.”

“I’m sorry, Li. Truly I am, but it would’ve been worse if you let it develop more or realized it too late,” Sophia left for a moment and Liam was still thinking about why his heart was flipping in his chest for joy of knowing that he loved someone, yet wanting to disintegrate every second because that loved one was unattainable.

Sophia was right. He really did need that ice cream. 

After she popped in “She’s All That”, was Liam already on his fifth spoonful.

“Soph?” He called out to her.

“Yes, Li?”

“Your honesty is amazing. I love you so much.”

“I love you to, Li.”

-)-

From that point had Liam been more stressed than ever. He couldn’t stop thinking about his raven-haired compadre, that had taken over his mind. They’ve been practicing for hours now and Liam hasn’t done anything out of the ordinary performance wise. Socially, he’s fallen down many pegs and hasn’t grilled any of the boys on the purposeful mistakes. He was eerily quiet, yet doing everything he should. 

Afterwards, Niall had pulled him aside to speak with him.

“Hey, Li! Is somethin’ up? You were… too quiet today. Don’t let Louis or Harry’s shenanigans put you down okay? Here smile for me,” Niall was a little intrusive, by putting his fingers on the corners of Liam’s lips and pulling them up in some fake smile. His childish way to get Liam smiling worked though, for a second.

“Apparently, I’m in love. Or so says Sophia, but I don’t even know anymore, mate… it’s all just too confusing,” Liam didn’t whisper or shout his words, but they gave a heavy atmosphere.

“And it ain’t Sophia?” Niall pondered, taking a moment to slow down. Liam? His awesome pal, Liam? Was in love with someone that obviously held his whole body and mind? Niall had to meet this chick. Then again it could be a guy, the faux-blonde didn’t discriminate.

“Not at all. I love ‘er… but like a sister. Like you love Greg, but more friendly and to the point where I could live with kissing her in public to show we have a fake relationship. But the guy I like… is already engaged.” Liam didn’t feel comfortable telling Niall that he liked Zayn, that would be weird, but it still didn’t stop him from at least giving him some detail. 

Niall’s eyes widened, “ Holy shite, mate! That’s a serious problem. You must have really loved a person before that! Ah, don’t feel too bad tho’. Love works in ways to support its own benefits really. You’ll be fine though Liam. You’re a tough lad. Time heals all wounds, but it takes time itself to do that,” Niall laughed, patting Liam harshly on his back. The solid advice he was giving Liam was indeed treated like a joke and Liam didn’t understand why Niall was laughing after giving some serious advice. The thought that he liked Zayn before he even got with Perrie, had Liam more concerned. 

“Harry and Lou have taken their own route and won’t be home while Zayn’s doin’ stuff with Perrie. Wanna go back to the hotel and watch a few movies? Just fall asleep like the ol’ times, eh?” Niall was rubbing shoulders with Liam, letting the boy know that he wasn’t meaning this sexually. Actually he might get Liam a little tipsy and relax for his own gossip fuelled curiosity. Yes, that was a nice plan. Liam wouldn’t have any real objections in the morning, because, unlike Louis, Niall was an amazing confidant and could keep his mouth shut. 

“Sure, why not? Feel like shit anyways. Sophia’s got me watching chick flicks… I could use maybe an action movie or two.”

“Hey! I have nothing opposed to chick flicks! Grab the popcorn and ice cream then pop one in! You’ll have my attention for hours! Just don’t blame me if I laugh at how stupid it all is though. Still a sucker for romance, but not that Hollywood bullshite.”

That had both boys laughing. Liam took a breath before continuing, “Well we’re staying up until the wee hours of the morning. Be happy tomorrow’s a day off, Ni!”

So both members left the recording studio and went back to the hotel, without dropping by a video-rental store and grabbing all sorts of cheesy movies. Plus they could order TONS of room service for sweets that would give them sugar highs. Liam had no problem from suffering with a sugar-induced coma, considering it wouldn’t be a serious one. Liam was just happy to take this one night off and do things that teenage girls might do, but also reconnect with a fun-loving friend.

All the while forgetting about Zayn.

Who shocking had watched with jealous eyes when he and Liam made their set plans. It was as if Niall was purposefully egging him on.

-)- (I actually think this might happen, because I once saw these ‘funny’ and ‘cute’ Perrie moments, but she was just acting like a bitch. I didn’t really know her up until then, but she just rubs me off funny. I can see their marriage going that way, but if it doesn’t then good for them. I wish Zayn all the happiness in the world because everyone from One Direction deserves it.)

Zayn had regrettably seen past the facade Perrie put up years ago. It was management’s idea to have him marry the girl, but he didn’t care at all. No, he knew that Liam was unattainable from the start. Which is why he was perfectly fine with marrying Perrie. It would be a typical wedding, everything for the stars perfect and a few years later, one would cheat and they would get a divorce. Or something along those lines would have him legally and romantically separated from her. In ten years, Zayn would highly doubt that he’ll still be in One Direction, but that didn’t stop him from thinking about keeping in touch with them… especially Liam.

Zayn had made it clear that he was in love with Liam from the start. He hadn’t hid it from the lad nor had he shoved it out in the open. He always felt like shit, when Liam shagged the others, because he was too much of a coward to step in and stop it. Well that and confess to the lad so that wouldn’t even have been a problem. Thankfully he knew Liam only did it for the stress-relief part of it. Nothing less and nothing more, and Zayn loved that. It meant he did have an actual chance with Liam.

Oh wait.

There’s Perrie.

Again, she had been loving at first, but when he legitimately saw true colors, did things change. He left hints that started out to be subtle then painfully obvious to let the dense girl know that he wasn’t interested in her like that anymore. He had to straight up tell her  three fucking times in a row , before she finally got the message. That didn’t stop her from still clinging onto him. She went from girlfriend to fake girlfriend and now beard. The beard part wasn’t common knowledge to really anyone, but Zayn. He had decided to put Perrie as a beard who also happened to be a major bitch. He wanted to get rid of her.

Why did he agree to marrying her again?

He had no idea now. All that was left to do was break it off and chase after Liam. Liam, who would be available because he knew Sophia was like a sister to him. All he was waiting to do was gather the courage to tell management and Perrie that there would be no wedding and to fuck off. It was hard to like girls after they constantly mobbed you. Especially with how they acted as well. 

Besides some fans being a turn-off, did Zayn really want to get out of this predicament. So he finished plans early with Perrie and drove to the hotel with lightning speed, luckily avoiding all and any fans on the way. He waved at the receptionist before dashing over to an elevator and riding up to one of the upper floors. 

He wasn’t one to show nervous habits, but he was biting his nails on the ride up. He was going to shove Niall off of Liam and then pour his heart out to the lad, showing his love. Rejection was an option, but Zayn wasn’t really focused on that. His stomach was churning for what he was about to do and if he could muster the guts to do it. 

Pulling out his key card and fumbling with it, did Zayn rip the door open to see something he didn’t wish.

No, it wasn’t sexual, but it totally blew his confidence away.

“He’s such an idiot! I swear to God some days I just want to p-pummel him!” Liam was obviously more than a little tipsy, leaning on Niall’s shoulder while some film was paused. The dyed blonde was swinging down a beer listening to Liam ramble on about stuff, still not really intoxicated. This Irish could really hold his liquor. 

“But you won’t, will ya?” Niall questioned back a response, making Liam grumble.

“Only because he’s so good looking and nice and sweet and might as well be a sex God in bed! That and I’m totally and irrationally in love with him when he’s planning his wedding every second after work! Damnit, why did I fall for him, Ni?”

“Because Zayn is amazing and we all know it. Your heart just decided to fall in love with the right man.”

“Why can’t he be wrong in any way though! Damnit!” Liam sighed, obviously frustrated with his love life. Zayn stood in utter shock at the scene before him, heart swelling with positivity that things might just work out. Nobody noticed him either.

“Oh there are flaws to a person. In this case another specific person.”

“We all know P-Perrie is a b-b-b-bitch. I just don’t see anything  else wrong with him. Fiance or no fiance.”

“And remind me why you’re not telling him your undying love?”

“How could I just ruin a marriage like that! He seems to content and happy with her that it would be wrong of me to ruin such a thing! Letting the person be happy without it is painful, sure, but I can’t ruin that! I’d feel better to watch from afar without my emotions in the open then having them trampled all over along with a friendly relationship. It would be rude, Ni.”

“Feck that shite. That gets you no where romantically if you wanna try to move on. You’ll still be hung up over him. I don’t want to see one of my best mates chasing after another mate. It will hurt all of us.”

“Are you saying I should confess to him right now then?”

“Sure, why not? He’s been standing by the doorway some time now. I’ll take my leave now. Zayn make sure he gets to bed with water and painkillers for tomorrow. Just know that anything you say or do may or may not be remembered,” Zayn’s eyes widened when Niall put him on the spot and he had to deal with Liam’s stare. The youngest member in the room got up and left, not before patting Zayn on the shoulder as if to say ‘good luck, mate’. He was going to need all of it.

“Holy shit, Zayn! You nearly scared me when Ni said you were here. Well c’mere and sit down,” Liam playfully patted the spot next to him, summoning the standing brunette. He silently gulped when he got closer.

Liam had yet to say anything about his feelings, making it seem that he was not going to elaborate on anything, just shove it away. Zayn wasn’t going to have any of that.

“So Li…” he casually trailed off. “I heard you liked someone.”   
“W-what do you mean?” Liam sputtered the words out, turning a perfect shade of pink. Zayn could have died right there from the… cuteness the masculine man exhibited. He was bigger than Zayn and a helluva lot more intimidating. Though that didn’t change the older boy’s opinion.

“I mean who you have a crush on. You know you can tell me anything.”

“N-n-aw I-I shouldn’t! N-n-n-n-no…” Liam was spewing out randomness, but the message was clear to Zayn who already knew the answer. He would have to offer something else up in return.

“I like someone. Besides Perrie, I mean,” Zayn paused and thought about what he just said. “Actually I don’t even like her anymore.”

“W-who you do like then?”

“You.”

The one word left both boys sitting in silence. Liam’s mind was running about trying to process the gravity of just that one word while Zayn was impatiently waiting for an answer.

“I like you too, Zayn. I do have a question though.”

“What’s that, Li?”

“Why are you getting married to Perrie?” Both boys sat through a pregnant pause, letting the awkward atmosphere swell then decrease.

“I don’t know, Liam. I don’t know.”

-)-

Liam the next morning was found wrapped snuggly in Zayn’s arms and sprouting a major headache. He turned over to see accommodating medication to solve his problem and wasted no time in taking it. The brunette carefully laid his head back down to his pillow letting the sharp pounding decrescendo to a dull throbbing. A throbbing that would let him think straight.

Liam wished that didn’t happen.

Surprisingly, all memories of last night made it back to Liam. How he could through about two and a half movies with Niall until the faux-blonde had pressed him for some details. Liam had answered and they brought out the drinks to talk about it. Liam really needed that though, because he could talk without becoming nervous. 

When Zayn came into the room, Liam had already made it blatantly obvious he was in love with the engaged man. That he was something Liam couldn’t get because of his romantic ties with a broad. 

Pure embarrassment took hold of Liam’s stomach and thoughts of how he could ever look Zayn properly in the eyes again, told hold he Liam. He started groaning and moaning into his pillow about how stupid he was. Sure, he needed it, but Niall didn’t need to abandon him with Zayn to talk about feelings.

Especially feelings that were apparently reciprocated. 

“Your head hurting you that much? There’s painkillers next to your side,” Zayn whispered into Liam’s neck making the younger boy jump. The Pakistani boy had some real ghosting powers.

“I-I took them,” the younger boy’s voice cracked, burying itself even further into the pillow. 

“Oh. Remembering last night then, are we?”

“You have no idea how embarrassing this is… How are you dealing with this so calmly!” Liam’s head had whipped itself up to face wide light-hazel eyes. 

“Because I’m in bed next to the one, I’d rather marry than the girl I’m supposed to marry.”

“Good God, Zayn! You’re un-fucking-believable!”

“Hey, nothing I’ve just said in the last several hours with you were false. I’m being serious here, Li. I’m in love with you,” When Liam didn’t respond, Zayn said the words again.

“I’m seriously in love with YOU, Liam Payne. Not my fiance, who I have no idea why I’m even still with. You’re one guy that I could really see myself spending the rest of my life with.”

“Stop making it sound like you’re going to propose.”

“That doesn’t sound like a bad idea,” Liam gave Zayn an incredulous look. Why would he propose when they haven’t even been dating? This was no typical confession, if it could even be called that now.

“We haven’t even been dating! I like you too, but I can’t accept a proposal that early.”

“I was only joking, Liam,” Liam blushed again and groaned, feeling quite foolish. Zayn was a rational person, there was no way he could actually just have meant that. He felt pretty stupid.

“You bring out this… part of me,” To say that the youngest in the room was feeling like he could die any moment and would be perfectly fine with him. He would see Zayn in maybe seventy years and the afterlife would work well for them. Sorry, him.

“This ridiculously adorable part? That is so cute because I can’t help to tease you and see your reaction? It really makes you beautiful, Li.”

“Quoting song titles will not make the situation better nor help you out.”

“Aw, c’mon.” Zayn looked over at the clocked and cursed. “We’re gonna be late for work.” He jumped up out of bed and started getting ready for the day. Liam only looked at him confused because they had the day off. He couldn’t help, but laugh when Zayn noticed he hadn’t moved.

“We have the day off don’t we?”

“We do.”

“Well now I feel stupid.”

-)-

The day was probably one of the best for Liam, but it hadn’t defined their new relationship. 

Their old one wasn’t going to work out for either lads, who were both totally aware of this fact, and hadn’t had the time to work anything out.

Perrie had somehow gained knowledge of their development (it was probably her careful assumptions and that their flirtatious habits weren’t kept a secret) because she was dominating Zayn’s time. Liam felt left behind and alone. She hadn’t been discreet when taking him away either. Sometimes the younger lad thought that he and Perrie were trying to fight over who got to play with the toy next. He felt bad about Zayn having to deal with all this crap. The darker-haired boy was suffering from an external and internal conflict of his personal romantic feelings and the woman he was meant to marry for the public one day.

To most people it was obvious he should pick his feelings for Liam, but Zayn wasn’t shallow enough to drop Perrie like that without warning to the public and surely without letting management know. The blokes up there weren’t heartless monsters, but they would need to have some big reason of why Zayn was breaking up with Perrie. Giving disclosed information of his sexuality was a big thing to drop and could hurt everyone’s reputation. 

That wasn’t going to happen though, but Perrie could still blab about it. 

Deep down, he knew that she wasn’t that bad of a person, but when you leave someone like her for another, a man, let alone your bandmate, do you leave a person feeling really shitty. When people feel really shitty do they get vengeful and vindictive. Which could lead to some even worse shit that had proportions blown past cloud nine. Never a good thing.

Fans… the press… the media, one should really say… and all those out there would hear this. Hear Zayn’s personal life and blowbacks from such a MASSIVE crowd… is almost unthinkable.

Fame has some pretty harsh negativities that no one seems to truly understand unless you’ve seen someone go through it, are somehow one of the few that can imagine (not a good thing), or you’ve gone through it and are looking back. 

Distancing Zayn from Perrie was hard enough, even for Zayn to say ‘sod off!”. She was taking things to a whole new level. He was even forced to staying with her for the short time he was here. Meaning, yes the only time Liam saw Zayn was when they were working. Both lads could barely hold a proper conversation with work and a crazy fiance in the way. So they were simply starting to feel a little depressed.

And act like it.

No, not it one of those serious cases where they turn to something horrible to feel better, but rather an interesting method, for both boys.

Liam was never really a strong poet, writing such delicate and meaningful words, usually beyond him. What he wrote was a message. Not to Zayn nor Perrie. None of the boys either. But rather whoever would bother to listen to his serious words without rushing to conclusions. Bias was a thing that everyone held, no matter how it was seen, Which is a bias itself, but all points aside. His works were for no one, because it was impossible for any human to understand them. He wrote expecting no answer, but that his emotions were channeled off of him to remain adrift before melting away. Nothing, but air could pick them up and then decide what to do. Liam was out of the question as well as anyone else. To compensate for the flow to stress disappearing, did Liam torch the edges , leaving a rough outline of his words. The rest of the paper wouldn’t have to deal with holding such… there’s not a word to really explain it at all honestly.

Then there was Zayn.

Some nights he couldn’t even talk to Perrie, not out of anger (which was false sometimes), but rather from all the extra singing he was doing the rare moments he was alone or with someone else. He would close his eyes, shielding the looks he would collect, and go into his own world with no one else. No one else, but everything inside him. He would often wear his voice out from singing of memories, which was the cause of a sore-throat, of Liam and what was going on. Other nights it was a question to what would the future hold. The singing ranged from whispering the words out to full out screaming them out to the world to hear- responses be damned. Nobody could… do anything. Zayn slipped away from reality to sing about the problems of his love life. Simple as that, even if technically its a part of reality. It didn’t matter anymore. All it was him and voicing what was going on or what would happen. All of it the past or future based on the present. An all-knowing dangerous and alluringly intoxicating combination.

Perrie had kept noticing Zayn slipping further and further away from her, as she tried to keep up. Ripping his close had him scrambling nowhere, but farther into himself. Liam was reaching out with Perrie blocking him constantly, the difference in possession and ferocity different. The younger man was ready to fight for Zayn with everything he had, but Perrie had the tendency to give off an even bigger effect than she already gave off. Whether it made her a drama-queen, bitch, intimidating, all applied and were over-qualified to describe her. Which all made sense. She was fighting to keep a man who was already slipping away. Desperation and willpower kept her sanity, her controlling attitude and actions kept his body closer. Her body withered while his mind soared off, never making the contact it needed to. That was the real key. Ignoring things was an amazing present solution, because there was nothing it didn’t effect.

The present is shaped by the past’s collections and impressions.

The past is what had happened to base the present.

The present leaves the the future unknown, a dark void that’s master is the past.

The past truly shaping the future, for the memories and events are all over the place and mean something different for each person. 

Mixture of all three were insane, incomprehensible… not something anyone could understand.

What would happen next depended on not only those three, but those that surround them. Fan base, superiors, One Direction itself. 

**Author's Note:**

> I get pretty… philosophical at the end of this and I’m sorry for that. There will be another chapter of this, I just need to figure out how to do that. I’m doing my STUCCO (student council) posters tomorrow, which it literally the day before I have to hang them up, so I’m kinda tight on time. I’ve been working on this for about two days now after I did my previous dribble. I suppose this is a one-shot, like the last one, but they both started out as dribbles so I’ll keep them that way. This one is ridiculously long, and I’m pretty sure the word count will blow me away. SO GO DRIBBLES! I wrote this listening to silence, my iPOD, various collections on Youtube, interviews of 1D (I’m finally entering crazy fangirl stage… this ain’t good), and the 1D and Ed Sheeran iHeartRadio Music Festival of 2014. I have no idea how I even got the last few ones, but I’m on my third time through the one with Ed Sheeran and I’m already addicted.  
> I hoped you like!  
> AGAIN: There will be one more chappie!!!! I may be mean a pull a shitty ending (in which case I will upload an nicer epilogue to) or have it all end happily. Don’t count on either, I do some crazy shit when I think.  
> I’m turning all of these Dribbles into a series. Once I figure out how to do that. SO YEAH, DO WHATEVER NOW!!!!!!! :D Oh and I was really tired, so I deemed this too long to edit. SORRY ABOUT MY SHITTY GRAMMAR/SPELLING. I’m TIRED people.


End file.
